


Seven Striped Carnations

by Syorein



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, im just too lazy to tag it, imported from my tumblr, reset theory, vague mc/everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: A drabble series about Luciel Choi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From mah Tumblr  
> •also edited some scenes and yeah  
> —————————————

The first time everything resets, he thinks he’s having a terrible nightmare. 

He wakes up in his own house. You’re not beside him. 

It was scary and utterly terrifying. 

He thought that you finally left him after everything, and he nearly flips over his own house trying to find you.

The pinging sound of his phone is the only thing that pulls him out of it. 

Maybe you left the house and forgot to tell him. 

Quickly, he checks his phone. 

It’s…a notification from V, asking him for a daily update on the RFA. 

But…V’s dead. 

Right?

Staring down at his phone in utter perplexity, he finds the RFA app and logs into it. 

As he waits for it to connect, he feels—something. 

It feels grey and washed out and it takes over him. 

He doesn't really remember what he was doing before. 

Joining the current conversation, he feels like he’s had this conversation before. It feels familiar. And as he squints at the current conversation happening, a sense of deja-vu overtakes him. 

Clutching his head, he keeps one eye on the conversation and sees that someone else has joined in. 

You. 

He remembers. 

This was the first day. 

It was the first day that you joined and it was Saeran who hacked you in. It was V who died. And it was Rika who—

The headache overtakes him and he nearly passes out at the pain. 

Memories of you flash by him. 

Your heartwarming smile, the way your voice tilts higher when you laugh, the feeling of your small back curled against him, the smell of camellia from your shampoo, your soft hands caressing his hair, and so much more. 

His thoughts and memories of you overwhelm him. 

And as the pain subsides, he swears he’ll win you over the same way he did before.  
…he just hopes that this dream will end soon. 

(He misses you so much.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll post the rest in the next few days yo  
> ———————————

It hurts. 

Hell, it even burns his heart to see you acting like this with Zen. 

Zen’s doting over you and Seven can’t help but feel an urge to punch him in his pretty boy face. 

But he can’t. 

Because you’re on Zen’s route. 

You’re on Zen’s route right after his. 

He doesn’t remember what happened before him, or if there even was anyone before him, but the only thing he remembers is you.

You and only you. 

You and your terrible puns, you and the feeling of warmth in his heart, and you just being you. 

Making him feel alive. 

Making him feel loved. 

But he can’t feel that warmth anymore.

Because you reset. 

But he knows that he’ll never forget. He’ll never forget your quirks and the way you would bust up in laughter because you’re ticklish under the knees. Or even the way that you had a habit of wrapping yourself in layers and layers of blankets to keep warm. Nor does he want to forget. 

He wants to remember that warmth for the rest of his life. 

But he knows he won’t be allowed to see it again until you go on his route again.   
And even that won’t last long. 

And he knows that you aren’t aware of him remembering all the resets. 

Of all the times you’ve loved him and left him. 

He doesn’t want you to know either. 

(Because he can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt again.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka I write about food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOO
> 
> I LIED. 
> 
> I skipped a day when I said I wouldn't lol
> 
> Oh well at least it's here now  
> ——————————

You’ve taught him so many things when you were together. 

You taught him how to sew, how to cook, how to bargain at the supermarket, and so many other household things.

Anything from how to string sausages together, to picking the sweet watermelons at the store and to using coupons whenever possible. 

Innocuous, little things that seemed like quirks of your own that you had. 

And he thanks you for it. 

Everything you taught him has helped him a lot through this ordeal. 

It’s like he has a piece of you wherever he is, and whatever he does.

Every step of what he does is beautifully tainted by you. 

And at first, he just suspected that you taught him all these things so you wouldn’t have to do it all. 

Memories of you stomping your foot and whining appear, and he remembers begrudgingly learning so you wouldn’t feel too burdened. 

But then he knew. 

It was so he could take care of himself when you left. 

You made sure he could keep himself healthy and alive before you left. 

And he’s grateful for it. 

You taught him your daily recipes, and certain eating habits of yours that he’s picked up. And every time he makes his own food, he feels like you’re there again.

It’s like he can just imagine you there. 

He can escape all these emotions through your food, only feeling happiness and warmth when he eats.

He can remember you through food. 

He can see you, serving him a warm plate of food with a wondrous smile on your face. Cute omelettes with silly little cat drawings. Squeals of laughter from lettuce leaves being stuck between teeth. Morning tickle wars. The taste of freedom, home, and love. 

He misses it. 

He also hopes you miss it too. 

But all he can do now to stave off his love for you is this. 

And as he brings your being and essence into chores and food, he waits for you to come back soon. 

(Because you will come back…right?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEPT MY WORD THIS TIME  
> —————————

Maybe he should just give up on all of this. 

This farce, this facade, this love, and this game. 

You get hurt each and every time when you reset. 

He doesn’t know how you’re so strong. How you have the power to care so much about everyone. He wishes he could be that strong. 

But he’s not.

He’s Seven-Zero-Seven, Luciel, and Saeyoung Choi. 

He’s so many people, yet he’s nobody at all. 

He has so many faces because he can’t afford to keep himself as he is.

Because he’s weak the way he truly is. 

He has to be strong for you. Even if his heart aches and aches for your love. 

And sometimes, when you get the bad endings, he almost breaks. 

There are times, especially when you were on Jumin and Yoosung’s route where you had to reset more than twice because their bad endings kept on popping up. 

He hates the thought of you, you and your radiance, being blocked from shining it’s light. You, with the kindness of a saint, being restrained from freedom. 

He hates the thought of you getting hurt.

He wants nothing more than for you to come back to him. And for you to love him again. 

He wants your warmth and compassion. He wants to be the one person in your sunny orbit. He wants to be the stars that twinkle and watch over you constantly. 

(He wants to get married at the space station for real this time.)


	5. Chapter 5

He thinks that you’ll leave him after a few runs through each route.

  
Not because you fell in love with another member.

  
It’s never because of that.

  
Because he knows that he’d still support you if you did. He would still be able to see you if you left for another member.

  
No.

  
He fears you leaving because of your apathy.

  
Because he can’t even imagine how you feel.

  
Do you still feel fear for yourself when his brother kidnaps you? Do you still fear for the weapons pointed at your face? Do you even fear that bomb in the apartment anymore?

  
Do you still feel anything for the RFA or him anymore?

  
Sometimes he sees you blankly staring into the distance. You look bored and completely done with everything.

  
And he thinks to himself, of course you’d be this way.

  
You’ve done every course possible, and pretty much everyone says the same thing no matter what you say each time.

  
And honestly, hearing a death threat the first few times is scary.

But when you start to hear them on what is pretty much a daily basis, even he would get bored.

  
He imagines it like living on a record tape.

  
Nothing changes. Everything stays the same.

  
But he wants to be as important to you as you are to him.

  
He wants to be the surprise and difference to this record tape world of yours.

  
(He wants to be your two like you are to him in his binary world.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm such a liar why do I keep promising updates 
> 
> Anyways I'll post everything else now

He can feel jealousy rear its ugly head as he witnesses you interact with Jumin. 

He’s never had anything against Jumin, but after seeing you with everyone else, he’s about ready to smash something. 

Zen, he understands. Zen is lost and even though he sings praises toward himself, and flirts with you so much that he wants to slap him, Seven knows how insecure he really is. 

It sort of resonates with him. 

And Yoosung, even. Honestly, it’s guilt that mostly pushes him to emphasize with Yoosung, because he got him hurt and the only thing he can think of is to at least not feel too much hate toward Yoosung. 

Because Yoosung tries his best every time.

Not like himself, who’s a coward and can only hide away behind computer screens and fake personalities. 

And Jaehee. Oh, Jaehee. You two didn’t even officially end up together, but Jaehee is probably the one that he trusts the most to protect you and make you feel safe and at home. 

She can protect you in a way that he can’t. 

She can provide a life of normalcy that he can’t because he’s a hacker. 

But Jumin. 

Jumin isn’t safe. 

He’s almost as bad as himself, and Seven knows obsession and repression when he sees it. 

Jumin hides his emotions almost as good, and if not better, than himself. 

Jumin may not seem like it, but he projects. 

He loved Rika, and Seven did too before you came in his life, and he projects all of that onto Elly. 

He gets obsessive over things. He tries to control every aspect of things, and Jumin’ll probably do anything to keep you tied down to him. 

Even tie you down for real. 

Seven can’t help it, but he wants to whisk you away from Jumin more than anyone else’s route. 

Jumin doesn’t acknowledge his own obsession. 

He’ll end up hurting you for sure at some point. 

Be it intentional or not. 

Jumin is dangerous. 

(He hopes that you get his happy end on the first try, because he doesn’t even want to think of Jumin’s bad ends.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done

He thinks that maybe he deserves this. 

Maybe someone up there had decided to finally give him the retribution he deserves. 

He deserves it because he left Saeran. 

He left Saeran, his own blood and kin, to suffer the consequences of his own selfish desires. 

He deserves this. 

Everything from being loved by you to being the one to love in this unrequited love. 

They gave him a taste of the heavens—of happiness—and stole it away cruelly.

Everything that’s thrown at him from here on out is deserved. 

He hurt Yoosung, he planted a bomb in the apartment, he abandoned Saeran, and he’s done so much bad in this world that he knows that the gates of Hell will have open doors and a reserved seat for him. 

He doesn’t deserve you. 

And he can’t imagine why you would want him even after you knew about all of the evil he’s done. 

He doesn’t understand. 

And even throughout his own route, he didn’t understand why you were so persistent. 

But when you leave, he understands why this all happened. 

Why he got a glimpse of heaven, and why it’s always a mistake to let your guard down. 

This is redemption. 

And as he suffers through all these routes, he’ll take it as it is. 

He’ll take it like the coward he is, behind these computer screens and fake personas. 

He just hopes he gets one last look at heaven before he succumbs to redemption.

It’s a selfish request, but he prays to see you one last time before karma claims him.

He wants to feel your love one last time. 

So you can heal the hurt in his heart from all these resets. 

(…he doesn’t want to be alone again.)


End file.
